This invention relates to a method of and tool for removing a faucet from a sink.
The nut which holds a faucet to a sink is located in a very confined and inaccessible place. The nut is located between the walls of the sink and on the underside of the sink. In addition frequently, the nut becomes corroded and the corrosion products make rotation of the nut next to impossible. Furthermore, the threads of the faucet which engage the nut and the nut itself are often painted and the paint makes it almost impossible to rotate the nut.
To further complicate the problem, the nut is relatively thin, along the lines of a jam nut. Thus, the nut is not easily held by a tool. Furthermore, the nut is made from a material which is easily deformed so that the corners of the nut are easily rounded causing a tool to slip on the nut rather than rotate the nut.
Tools have been provided for removing the nut which holds a faucet to a sink. However, these tools have not been entirely satisfactory and in some cases have not been able to remove the nut due to one or more of the above conditions. In such case, heretofore, the sink had to be removed from its location and turned over to provide better access to the nut in an effort to remove the nut.